The Secret That Is Not So Secret
by Gabiroba
Summary: Two CSI's hold a deep secret, but is it really a secret to all of their friends or are the only ones they are fooling themselves.Grillows with a bit of Snickers thrown in. Rated T.
1. The Secret, or NOT

Story: The Secret That's Not So Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to CSI and it affiliates, I kust like borrowing the characters and playing with them.

Author's Note: Hey guys, I just wanted to ask you all to review. It realy helps me to see where you all want me to take this story. An author is nothing without people to read their stories so please be courtious and leave a review, even if it is to flame, thos can be quiote hlepful as well. Also the idea for this story was taken from Daydreamer1127's They Don't Know That We Know.Chapter one- The secret, or NOT

"... and Catherine, you get to help me catch up on my paperwork." Gil Grissom finished with a smile on hos face. He knew how much she hated even thinking about all the papers he had to sign, especially when she had to help him.

The team smiled and Cath groaned as he finished. As the team left for their cases Catherine stared up at her old friend and saw the conspiratory gron he had on his face. She new what he had in mind, they would not be doing any paperwork tonight. Now that she knew what he had planned and now that he knew that she knew they could barely make it to his office before the tore at each other's mouths.

Gil pressed her against the door and ran his hands down onder her butt and pulled her up and held her close to him, kissing her deeper. This action elicited a squeel from Cath, making Gil only kiss her harder. When he began taking off her shirt she made sure the door was locked and said one word, "Couch."

Instantly he had her on the couch and was on top of her. Taking her clothes off and she was taking off his. They made love with the experience of old lovers and gae each other what they needed.

"So," Nick began as he got into the car with Sara, "how long do you think 'til they find out we know they're married?"

Sara smirked at that. The team had found out when Brass had come upon it when doing routine checks on them three months ago and they had all decided to keep it a secret. "I seriously have no idea. They have been doing a pretty good job of it until now. I mean besides the obvious 'We're staying in to do some paperwork!' three nights in a row. I saw Grissom's and Catherine's desk today and yesterday, they looked exactly th same on both days."

"Maybe we should have a little fun with this." Nick had a worrying smirk on his face, the one he got whenever he and Greg were planing something that would most likely not e aproved by all.

"Keep you eye in the road Nick! I don't wanna be a crimescene just get to one." Even in saying that she could not help but smirking. Nick could be such an idiot sometimes, but he was her idiot! "Maybe you have something there though. We could always mess with them, it has never let us down before."

"I knew you'd agree." If possible, his grin got even larger. "Now all we have to do is get with Warrick and Greg and see what they think. Maybe we can even get Sophia and Brass in it as well, they'll get as big a kick out of this as we will, and it's a bonus they already know Griss and Cath are married."

Looking thoughtful for a moment Sara turned to him and said, "They are going to kill us for messing with them, you know that right?"

"Of course they are! That is the whole point to messing with them, getting them all riled up and then running for our sweet lives hoping that the fact that we are younger will speed us up and slow them down."

Sara chuckled slightly at that, "With all the exercise they seem to be getting lately I don't think they will have any trouble catching up with us."

Nick stared at her with a fake look of shock on, "And here I thought you were above making crude statements of that kind. But I can't help on agreeing with you. I heard them on Tuesday when I came back to the lab to drop off some evidence. I think I was trumatized for life."

This time Sara really let out a laugh. The thought of Nick going by an unsuspecting Gil Grissom's office while he and his wife were in the throws of passion and actually being able to hear them was too hilarious to even think about. Even worse was that now all the lab probably thought they were secret lovers who could not commit to anything but sex, than an actual married couple trying to hold off all the gossip, that would, definately, come with their marriage being revealed. It was too ironic to put into words.

As Nick pulled into the parking lot of the run down apartment bulding Sara stopped laughing and got into her work mode. It was time to get to business. They would have time to plot their mischiefs later, and plot they would!

Author's Note:

Sorry that it's so short but this is only is second attempt at writing a fic. I am extremely new to writing and would apreciate the reviews. This has not been through a beta so if you find any errors please tell me and I will go over the chapter again and fix them.

Thanks,

Gabiroba


	2. How it became a secret

See Chap 1 for disclaimer

Chapter 2- How it became a secret

They moved in time with each other and finished simultaneously.

After they both had their breaths back Cath turned to Gil and looked at him with a smile on her face, "You know, one of these days one of the kids are going to figure something out. This is the third time this week I have stayed in and haven't gone out. They are called the best in the country for a reason."

A smile played on Gil's face as he gave her nose a kiss and spoke, "Well then, were just going to have to be even sneakier aren't we my dear?"

"I like the way you think Mr. Grissom."

"I knew you would Mrs. Grissom."

A contented sigh escaped from her mouth. "I love it that I am your wife. Wish the wedding had been bigger, but I enjoy the secrecy of it you know. Makes it more exciting having it be only the two of us know if it and no one else."

Gil looked at his beautiful wife and said, "Remember that night? How completely drunk we both were. But I don't regret one moment of it."

"Neither do I."

They lay in each other's arms and remembered their wedding and first night as husband and wife.

Ten Months Earlier:

Today they had closed a case that had been open for a few days involving a father who would kidnap his daughters classmates and rape them, making them think that is was what all little girls had to go through in order to be accepted in society. Then he would kill them and leave their bodies in front of their homes. He just never grabbed a child in a time that the parents would find strange. He was even responsible for getting some of the children home after school and didn't harm any of the girls he took in his car, just the ones who did not like his daughters. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he was so calculating that it was impossible to catch him.

To say the least, it had really hurt Catherine and in short she was angry at the man, but glad they had been able to catch him. She just wished they always caught the bad guy; it sure would make their jobs easier.

She had decided to leave Lindsay with her sister and went out to get a drink in a place Gil had told her about once, figuring that since only he knew of the place, chances were, if anyone were to come looking for her, only he would be able to find her, and truthfully she hoped he did go looking for her.

As she was sitting at the bar, getting her third screwdriver she noticed a man sitting next to her and instantly knew who it was just by his smell, Gil.

Smiling to him she said, "So, I guess you missed me didn't you?"

"How are you Cath, really? I know the case got to you, it got all of us."

"Yeah, well, how do you think I am? I could have been Lindsay that man got. I don't know how I would react to my baby going through that. No child, or adult for that matter, should be put through that ordeal." Now she was getting mad again.

Gil placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her towards him, "I would never have let that happen to her. The first thing I did when I noticed the girls came from her school was put three men on her and tell her what was going on and to only trust and go with those men, you, me, or the kids. I love like she was my own; no way was I going to let anything happen to her."

"So that's who those men were in her drawing. She made this picture of the people who she knew protected her, we were the ones in front with the team right behind us, and then there were these three men whom she didn't know the names of and who she said were going to watch out for her for a little while and then they would be gone. I did not know what to think, until now that is." Her face softened a bit and through her hazy alcohol filled brain she said "Thank you, Gil. That was really sweet of you."

"Anytime Cath."

Even though they were both drunk beyond compare they managed to keep up the formalities and act normal, until the bartender came with their next order of drinks and Gil insisted on paying. Cath tried to put up a fight but backed down when she saw that Gil wasn't going to. Then they looked at each other and became lost in each other's eyes.

Not thinking clearly because of the alcohol, Gil placed his hand at the base of Catherine's neck and tangled with the hair, the other he placed under her chin and brought it closer to him so that he could kiss her properly.

At first she resisted, not truly understanding what was happening. After a few seconds though, she gave in fully, taking his tongue into her mouth and having a duel with him. Se had never been kissed like this before. Not with the love she felt at this moment and she knew that she could stay in Gil's arms forever and be content. Gil had also never felt this way before. He had never loved anyone as much as he loved Catherine and he hoped she loved him back, because it would be extremely cruel of her to kiss him this way and then just discard him.

Then they broke apart and he took in her swollen lips and her eyes with something reflecting back to him that he never thought he would see made him blurt out what he had hoped would have been said in different circumstances and not under the influence of alcohol, though it did nothing to change his true feelings.

"Cath, I love you. I have for a really long time and I cannot believe that I am telling you this at this moment but I don't regret saying it."

When she didn't speak for several minutes he looked back to her eyes and saw tears forming in them.

"Oh Gil, I love you too. I have been hoping you would say something soon. I never thought you would feel the same way, I think I fell in love with you the moment I met you, but I never thought I deserved you, I still don't." She kissed him fully on the lips and showed him exactly what she thought of him. When they broke apart Gil decided something.

"Marry me Cath. Right here, right now."

"What?" she looked incredulously at him. Then she thought about it for a moment. She had wanted to get married to this man for a really long time, why not get married now? They were both here and she had seen a small chapel near the entrance of the hotel.

"I love you Cath, I you just told me yourself that you have loved me for a long time as well. Why not get married?" he hoped she said yes. He was putting his heart out on the line and he hoped she would not take it for granted.

"Yes Gil, I'll marry you. Right here, right now. Hey, what's the point of living in Vegas if you can't enjoy it and use its benefits?"

He took her into his arms again and gave her an even larger kiss and one with much more promise. "First, there is on thing we have to do." HE paid the bartender and pulled Cath along with him. "We need to get you and engagement ring you can faun over and us wedding rings."

"I Gil, you don't need to do that, just having the marriage license with our names on it will be enough for me."

He took both her hands in his, looked into her eyes and said, "I know I don't have to but I have been saving money for this for a long time, in case I ever got the courage to tell you how I feel. Now that I have, I plan on using every last penny of it buying you the most expensive engagement ring I can find."

Those words made Cath's eyes water. He really did love her. She silently agreed and they went off to the jewelers.

Cath ad Gil were married that day and, after they had their first night-or day in their case- as husband ad wife, they decided to keep their wedding a secret from the team and their families until the right time. The only one they told was Lindsay, and that was only because she needed to be told Gil would be living with them and why. She didn't complain or put up a fight though. She had always like Gil and knew her Mom was in love with him long before she really knew herself.

Present time:

"One day I promise you though. I will give you a humungous wedding with a wonderful honeymoon to follow, far away from everyone and extremely private." To emphasize his point he gave her a large kiss on the lips making her go crazy for him again.

"I am going to hold you to that dear husband."

"I certainly hope so! Now I believe it is time we actually did go over some of those reports that are getting backed up and reinstate the open door policy." He started getting up and pulled Cath up with him.

"I don't wanna. You can't make me." But even as she said it Cath was already getting dressed and fixing the things around the office they had moved around earlier. Soon they had the office door open and were working on all the reports and endless paperwork Eckley always saw fit to give the two senior CSI's.

Author's Note:

There you have it, Chapter two! Please review and tell me what you think. Again, it has not been through a beta so there are bound to be a few mistakes, make a note of them and I will fix them.

Thanks, Gabiroba


	3. Planning

Story: The Secret That's Not So Secret

Disclaimer: See chap 1

Chapter 3: Planning

Sara and Nick walked down the hall, their hands occasionally brushing against one another. Both were totally oblivious to the world around them as they made their way to Greg's lab. Even though the geek had been given full CSI training, and had already reached the level f CSI 2, Greg still did lab work every now and then when there was nothing to do or the case was really important; today he was in there because he and Warrick had finished with the crime scene pretty quickly ad all they could do was process the evidence in the lab.

"Hey Greg, Finished with Warrick already?"

Greg's eyes looked up as Nick addressed him, "Yeah, pretty simple robbery. The guy didn't even bother to hide his fingerprints very well. Now were just waiting for the computers to confirm that it was really the owner of the shop and then were through. You guys got something for me?" The look in his eyes told them how bored he really was, even though he had his videogame in his hands and was playing one of his favorite games, Donkey Kong.

Smirking slightly at Nick Sara gave Greg the bags of evidence to be processed and his eyes seemed to light up. "We'll be in the break room when you have the results. Don't skimp over anything, we think there is a connection between the murder and the father; if the victim if you get the picture?"

They turned around to leave but Nick stopped them and turned around, "Oh yeah, we wanted to talk to you and Warrick about something later. When you have the results get him and meet us. Just don't let Grissom or Catherine know about it. Kind of hush, hush, ok?"

Greg raised his eyebrows, wondering what these two were planning. "Sure, I'll let him know."

- - - - - - - -

Three Hours Later

"So, we need to have an idea to tell the guys before they get here. What do you think?" Sara started, staring up from the files she had been looking at.

"Well, I sort of hoped that you had an idea. You know being the woman and most devious of the two?" He hoped she wouldn't hurt him for that devious comment.

"Hey, I am not the one who managed to release Grissom's spider in Catherine's office and make it seem as if he did it on purpose, nor did I glue all of Greg's office and lab supplies down with super bond glue so that it took him a week to unstuck everything, nor was I the one to place hidden cameras in a closet, lock Brass and Sofia in it then proceed to watch until they were making out on the floor of said closet before opening the door on them, nor did…" Nick instantly cut her off, knowing where she was going.

"Ok, ok, so I have pulled a few stunts over the years, but I have not been caught once. The only reason you know is that either you or Greg helped me in all of them, well everyone but Griss helped me lock Brass and Sofia in the closet, _and_ I told you about most of the other ones I pulled, even the ones on you." Sara eyed him suspiciously when he said most. She knew of all the stunts he had told her about before he told her, but how many had he pulled over everyone else's eyes.

Nick noticed the look she was giving him and decided to amend his statement, "Don't worry I told you about all the ones I pulled on you and the guys. There are just some that I did on Grissom and Brass that I think would be better for all parties involved to stay in the shadows for a while. They still suspect me for them and if someone were to find out I have a feeling they would know instantly."

He leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek and that made her relax, as long as he hadn't lied to her she was happy. "Alright, just as long as you're not lying to me that's fine. I don't mind you keeping that sort of thing from me, especially since I think I will be better off not knowing anyways. So, back to the telltale "Grissoms", what do we do?"

Looking serious for a moment and then getting a maniacal grin on his face he told her the small plan that had begun to form in is mind.

Their supervisors were definitely in for a great surprise, and they would have no idea it was coming and from where.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's note:

I know this chapter was short and it didn't really focus on GCR at all, but I had to give a basis for the Nick and Sara relationship sometime. Well, that and I love a good cliffhanger. Don't you? Sorry about the length, next chapter will definitely be longer. If you have any ideas for a good prank let me know, I already have something in mind but if you guys give me any ideas I might use it and elaborate my plans even more.

Thanks to the following people who have until now reviewed on he first and second chapters:

objectionxquaetioneversare

soliz

Nisha14

Kristi-Julie


	4. Plan Into Motion

Story: The Secret That's Not So Secret

Disclaimer: See chap 1

Author's Note: Thanks to al of those who have posted reviews for this story, they have been really helpful! Here's chapter four!

Chapter 4: Plan into Motion

- - - - - - - - - - - -

It was now two weeks after the 'kids' had begun planning their attack on their supervisors. One night during those two weeks, while Sara and Nick were going home after shift one morning, they caught Catherine and Grissom making out in between his car and hers. Not being the type of people who _didn't_ take all the freebies they were handed neither wasted anytime to take various pictures of the two with their cell phones.

They were truly happy their bosses had found each other, but they were going to torment them for doing so without letting any of them know anything about them.

That day they had almost been found out but Nick was quick enough to pull them down when he noticed the kiss finishing. After that they had a hard time keeping their mouths from the other until they were at his house.

It had been decided that they would wait until a slow night with only one case came around to begin their games. This was not just a small prank they had concocted to mess around, no, this was a full fledged attack and they had all taken care to make sure no one would suspect the four of them. At the last minute it was even decided not to include Jim and Sofia, even though Jim Brass had been the one to leak the information, the two of them were not very good at keeping secrets.

Again, Brass _had_ been the one to let it leak out they were married. Now if they had neglected to mention it, it was for a reason, and the Grissoms probably did not want anyone prying into their personal lives, which would be exactly what this team of CSIs, would be trying to accomplish.

Once the unit of highly trained, highly mischievous, CSIs realized they were not going to have a case come in except for the one already assigned, one that Grissom had specifically told them to decide between themselves which two would go out on, they new it was perfect.

After a small debate and checking to make sure that both Catherine and Grissom were in his office, with the door open, they decided to send Greg and Nick out. They would begin with Warrick's part of the plot and work from there. There was no way Catherine would suspect him of having feelings for her because for one he was married and number two, they had been friends for a long time and he had always shown interest in other women and talked to her about it, or so he said anyways.

Sara had stayed because she or Nick needed to be around during all the parts of the plan to make sure they all went off without a hitch and be able to fix anything that went wrong so that their prey would be oblivious.

Warrick waited for 45 minutes after Greg and Nick had gone out to cal Cath into one of the labs with a phony question about blood splatter on an ongoing case. He had already figured this part of the case himself, it was not that hard, but he needed an excuse and that was all he could come up with.

Catherine followed him from the office and into the lab. Once they were inside Warrick carefully and quietly closed and locked the door behind him, but not so quietly that Catherine did not hear it being locked.

Just as he had planned she raised her eyebrows suspiciously but said nothing, letting him continue his charade, trying to find out what this was all about.

"Warrick pulled her over to the pictures and said, "These are the pictures I wanted you to take a look at. I think I might be missing something that your wonderfully trained eyes wouldn't."

Even as he said the words he could not believe how cheesy they sounded to his own ears.

Catherine eyed the pictures carefully and after five minutes realized why they looked so familiar. Warrick had already done all that he could with these particular pictures and she knew it because she remembered hearing him tell Sara about it exactly one week ago. She herself had taken a look at these pictures without him knowing to make sure he had done a good job, and she knew he had. Now why would he ask hr to look at these so long after he had already decided there was nothing left in them and the case was all but closed?

She turned around to ask him the very same questions that were running through her mind when she noted that he had moved much closer and was in her very personal space. "What's going on here Warrick? Why did you bring me to the only lab with four solid walls, proceed to lock the only door in this place and then ask me about a set of pictures you and I both know have already been figured out and have almost no bearing on the end of the case whatsoever?"

"I thought it would be obvious Cath. You and I both know that we belong together, so why hold it off any longer."

Catherine was in shock. This was Warrick Brown, a married man with a wife, she had just found out, which was pregnant. What in the world was he doing?

"Warrick, what the hell are you doing? You are a married man; do you want to ruin your marriage? All that you have worked at for the past three years, does it stand for nothing?"

The mention of his wife and the thought of his unborn child almost made him stop, almost. Had it not been for the fact he had told his wife about everything they had planned he would have, but his wife had supported him, and just told him that he better not mean anything he said to Catherine or she would kill him. Pretty fair deal he agreed, since it would be death to him if she decided to leave him.

"Oh Catherine, forget about her, we are the ones meant to be together."

He moved closer to her trying to pin her in a kiss. At that exact moment he hoped against hope that Sara and Nick were right about her and Griss, because or else he was going to have to explain a whole lot more than he bargained for. Luckily, for both parties, Catherine had good experience in dodging unwanted attention and managed to get away from him.

Before leaving the lab she said, "Look Warrick, it would have ever worked out between us. My heart already belongs to someone else and you have a wife with a child on the way. I won't tell Gil if nothing like this ever happens again, I don't want to see your career ruined because of some silly crush."

After she was gone Warrick finally relaxed into a chair and laughed softly. Sara came out of the closet she was hiding in and broke into a small laugh as well. She and Nick were the only ones who had ever seen their supervisors in any position as lovers or husband and wife. She knew Catherine would never have done anything with Warrick, but, for anyone who knew where to look, he had a very scared look in his eyes when he reached for Catherine. It was absolutely priceless.

On Sara's person was also a very small, very nicely concealed digital camera. She had managed to capture it all on tape, which was the best part. Not only were they doing some tormenting, but they would be able to go back and relive all the wonderfully planned moments they had created.

There was no way Catherine and Grissom were going to include them on the Christmas list this year, no way!

"So, Sara, was it worth the embarrassment I just went through? Did you get the pictures or do I have to do something even worse?"

Sara grinned evilly and said, "The fact that you already know you are going to have to do something of the sort again, and that you're bothered by it just makes this even more fun. And don't pout; I'm going to have to do something similar with Grissom later today. I think he's even more in love with her than she is with him. He is totally intense with her. Every time Nick and I have caught them, secretly you know, he has had his whole attention on her and his gaze was like dead on her eyes like he was trying to read her mind and was succeeding. It was intense."

"You said intense twice. You are aware of it right?" Warrick was highly amused. It was not that he did not believe her, but when _she_ did not know was that he had caught them as well and he knew exactly what she was talking about. It was just fun to watch her get all worked up and mad at everyone.

After working together for so long they knew how to read each other pretty well. It was one of the hazards and necessities of the job. Therefore it came as no surprise to Warrick when Sara narrowed her eyes at him and began pointing her left index finger in the general direction of his face. That was also when he knew he was n trouble for not telling her that he had witnessed something no child should see their parents doing, and that was exactly how he felt about his supervisors.

"What do you know Warrick? You have that look, the one that says you are superior to everyone around you and you only get that look when you're hiding something; usually it's something important. Give, now!"

She was demanding now and this meant to Warrick that he had two choices; run like hell and try and hide from her for the rest of the week, and possibly month; or he could just tell her the truth and be done with it. Even though he did not want what he knew was going to be a painful pay-pack from Sara, letting her plan the revenge would be even worse because by that point she would not care that it was something small, she would just get him for messing with her, and that was worse.

"Alright, I'll tell that I know. You just have to promise that you won't make a scene."

Giving a frustrated sigh she answered, "Fine, fine, just tell me already! And you better make it good."

She pulled up a stool and sat down facing him. She waited for him to close the door, turn back to her and begin bearing all.

"Well, I guess I should start by telling you that…"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Out at the scene of the robbery with Greg and Nick:

The Two youngest male members of the team moved around the small convenience store easily and took in the whole area. After they had finger printed the entire place, even though they knew the majority would be of paying customers who had nothing to do with the robbery. They managed to get the surveillance tapes and head back to the lab.

As they were climbing into the Tahoe Nick remembered he had promised Sara some Starbuck's when he left, turning to Greg he said, "You mind if we make a quick stop on the way. Sara asked me to bring her some coffee before we went back. Seems she can't stand the taste of the regular coffee ever since Catherine showed her the wonders of Starbuck's, go figure."

Shrugging Greg said, "Sure let's go. I could do with some coffee. Have you ever tried their Vanilla Frappuccino? It is seriously some of the best coffee I have ever had. You should try it some time."

Nick looked incredulously at him. It was just coffee, how could anyone be so passionate about _coffee(!)_. "Yeah, sure, I'll just take your word for it."

"Ok, you do that, then you'll see me and Sara drinking it, because I know that's what she asked for since she has been raving about it all week, and THEN you're going to want some and I don't share my Frappuccinos, and, I am sure, neither does Sara."

Nick just wanted to know the smugness off this kids face. Did he have to be so cheeky all the time? It got really annoying.

Deciding that it was time to bring the subject away from coffee Nick asked Greg what he thought about the case. They may not have had any more cases, but Nick could already tell this was going to be a really long night.

Back at the lab Warrick had just sat down in front of Sara and was about to bear his soul to her. Well, maybe not his soul, but enough juicy gossip that was going to drive her crazy until she told someone. A thought along t same line as Nick's crossed her mind. They were going to be begging to go home by the time shift was over.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Note:

So how do you like it so far? More review mean more chapters, maybe even longer ones if I am feeling particularly giving.


	5. Moments and Pictures

Disclaimer- See chapter 1

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update but I live in Brasil October and November are the last two months of school for me and they are hell to try and get anything done. Not to mention that these were also the months that I got swamped at work because at the end of the year people just seem to go crazy and make all kinds of commitments they can't keep, like saying they can take a class on Saturday and halfway through the course they decide to change their minds. I'm an English teacher here But now I am ranting, Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.

Chapter 5- Privacy and Pictures

---------

Catherine sauntered into her husband's office with two coffee cups in her hand. He did not even realize his privacy had been invade until she placed the coffee directly below his nose, making him aware of his surroundings again.

"So, what has got you so interested there? I know there are no new cases to get you going, so what are you doing?" Catherine knew Gil could easily become enthralled in what he was doing, but sometimes his obsessions completely took over him and he became oblivious to everything around him.

"Remember how we were talking about a way to let the kids know about us?" At her nod he continued. "I was thinking up ways we could do that. Now I have come up with various ways but my favorite is to plat random clues and some evidence that they will have to connect. Besides getting a kick out of seeing their face when they figure it out, it'll be fun to mess with their heads."

"Well, I think we underestimated them because my gut tells me they have some idea. Warrick was making a halfhearted pass at me in one of the labs just now and I think I heard a camera clicking from the closet. I talked to his wife yesterday, she told me she just found out she is pregnant and that when she told him he was ecstatic.

And haven't you noticed how strange Sara and Nick have gotten lately. Ever time I walk into a room and they're there the conversation seems to shift so dramatically. I can fee the atmosphere change instantly. I think they are planning something and that it isn't going to be fun for us." She crossed her legs and waited fir his answer. He took a few moments to say anything.

"Yeah, I've noticed. If they have found out, then all we can do is wait. Although, If they try and humiliate us in the process, we better have a very good revenge planned for them because they will not get away with it."

Catherine rubbed her hands together, "I love the way you think. What should we do? Uuuuuuhhhh, lets move them to 'days' for a week. I'm sure Ecklie will kill them on the spot. But then again, they will not be saints either, and he will most likely suffer from a heart attack trying to get Sara and Nick off each other's throats when they don't agree on something."

"Catherine, the point in getting back at someone is getting back at them, not the entire world. If we do that the whole department will suffer. Can you imagine the damage Ecklie will cause them? The amount the 'kids' will have to spend on psychiatrists alone is not something I wish one anyone, but can you even think of the nightmares."

This caused Catherine to laugh, "Gil honey you are so cute when you are trying to be sarcastic." She moved closer to him and gave him a small peck on the lips, "but really, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but we'll think of something. Right now," he placed his arms around her, "just concentrate on the fact that we are very close to our anniversary. Think of all the fun we're going to have, and of how when we tell the kids we get to see their shocked faces."

Catherine became really quite and still. She could not believe they had been married for ten and a half months already. How the time had flown by, she hadn't even noticed. Not that it had been easy to notice in the first place, he hadn't even moved in yet, in fact he hadn't even started packing to move into her house.

"Gil, you need to move in. I don't want to sleep on a cold bed anymore. I want you to steal the covers from me at night and I want you there where you belong, as the man of the house."

She snuggled closer to him and decided that this was the place she would remain for the rest of the night. Ecklie be damned!

"Sweetie, I have been thinking about that as well. How about this weekend you come over and help me really finish packing. This time I promise I won't distract you." His devilish grin made her laugh as se brought her mouth to his for a kiss.

"Yeah, last time you distracted me we wound up almost being late for work and your neighbors got quite a nice view of your cute tush."

"Well, what can I say, you in that shirt and those short shorts make me VERY distracted, and since we are allowed to be distracted together, I figured, 'Why Not'?"

Smiling, Catherine looked at the clock on the wall and pulled away from him, instantly missing the contact, "We better get some type of work done before we get in trouble upstairs."

Little did these two realize that the lab was anything but empty and that two very curious CSIs were hanging around and had heard and saw everything going on in that office. Now the two were running towards an empty evidence room to be able to talk freely.

Once inside, Sara and Nick began laughing. Nick pulled out a camera from underneath his shirt and walked towards the computer in the room. He pulled out the memory card from the camera and put it in the chip reader next to the computer. After the images had loaded the saved them all into the untraceable e-mail account they had created just for this purpose.

The images were added onto the file they had already begun creating with the pictures from the parking lot and the pictures Sara had managed to take of Warrick coming onto Catherine. Soon they were going to have to send these pictures to them with some comments next to them.

First though they had to make sure to remove all the footage the lab cameras had gotten of them. It would not be fun to get caught before they were even really started.

After closing all the email programs Sara and Nick made their way to the security room and convinced the securities they would need certain tapes but they would give them right back. Being that the securities had been asked to hand over some tapes to them before, he didn't argue and just made them sign a roster and had them promise they new not to take the tapes out of the building. Of course the last part they didn't pay any attention to because the first thing they did was take the tapes over to a studio they had rented for the day and copied all the tapes over fixing the time stamps and moving it over to another tape so that it would appear they were not messed with.

The next day they took it to Bobby and asked him study the tapes they had doctored and tell them if they were fakes or the real deal, just to make sure they didn't miss anything. They were relieved, and at the same time not so relieved to learn that bobby found nothing wrong with the tapes and that they were original and had not been messed with. If they, who had no real experience with doctoring tapes were able to do such a job, who was to say someone else who wanted to erase any evidence couldn't do the same? After this was through they would need to have a serious talk with Grissom about this.

For now their plan was set in motion and in two days exactly Grissom and Catherine would e receiving the first of many e-mails with pictures of themselves. It was just starting to get really good.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Thank you for getting this far into the story and please tell me what you think.


	6. Phase One

Sorry it took so long to update but I have been having a horrible time getting ready for school to start and closing out the last few classes from last semester at the school I teach at. It has been Hell. Thank you ever so much for being patient with me.

--Gabiroba

- - - - - - - - -

Chapter 6: Phase One

Catherine had a skip to her step on that night. A gleeful and contagious smile graced her lips as she bound through the halls of the Las Vegas crime lab. As she walked, lightly swaying her hips, she drew attention from all of whom she passed. Although it was not unusual to see her so happy, anyone who had ever seen her coming to work on the first three days of the New Year, especially if she had to work on December thirty-first, knew she was never this joyful. In fact, the only thing even Grissom could draw from her on those days was bitterness, normally aimed at him for keeping her away from her daughter.

As Catherine strode down the hall that morning she knew the stares she was receiving. She also knew that today's gossip would most likely be focused on her, but she didn't mind. Today she had come to work with a plan, and nobody stopped her when she had a plan, even a corpse. Actually, if she really thought about it, a corpse popping up could actually be of help to her at the moment.

Pausing once she reached Gil Grissom's office to make sure everything was still in place, Catherine strode in and plucked herself down on the couch she had him put in there just for her. Of course the owner of the office had not even noticed her grand entrance, but it was even better. Surprising her best friend was always more fun than him seeing or hearing her come in.

She waited for a minute and watched him go over the report in his hands, realizing it was the one she had handed in to him yesterday. She saw he was getting to the end by the way his expressions changed, he had read the post it comment she had added onto the report knowing he would read the whole the whole thing before he even took notice of it. This seemed like the best time to startle him.

"Hey Gil, good read?" She said expecting him to jump in surprise, which he didn't.

"Good morning Cath and yes it is. I see you're here early." He looked over the manila folder and straight into her.

Smirking she answered him. "You've known I was here the entire time haven't you?"

Moving to get out of his chair and around his desk he continued looking at her. "Well, I might have had some inkling. Really Catherine, you should learn to move more stealthily." He berated her lightly, all the while a smile played at the corner of his mouth.

Gil rose from his position leaning against his desk and sat beside his wife. "Did you have any trouble with Lindsay tonight? I hope I didn't cause any disturbance last night when I showed up with pizza." He brought his lips to her hands and gave the back of each hand a small kiss.

Mesmerized by his actions she barely remembered to answer, just barely though. "No, no problem. She did want to know what brought on this sudden urge to bond more with her, but I don't think she questioned it too deeply."

"Good. So, why don't you go on to the break room and wait for the others to arrive. I don't think it should be too full tonight. Then again you never know with the way Vegas is."

"Alright, I'll be back later though, I have a surprise for you, and I think you are going to enjoy this." Catherine gave him a look that promised of many good things to come but left as soon as she felt he was deftly hooked.

She walked towards the break room at a slower pace than when she had come to Gil's office. Lately the kids had been acting extremely strange around her and she wished it would just stop already. Even Jim had given her some looks she had not enjoyed. Though she had not mentioned it all to Gil, she had noticed the same thing aimed at him, though she knew he was oblivious to it.

Deciding to check her e-mail before meeting the rest of the team, Catherine walked to her office first, still receiving the same looks as when she had first walked into the lab. _'If they only knew,'_ being the only thought to cross her mind.

Opening her e-mail she noticed two messages awaited her. The first being from Gil and the other from an e-mail she did not recognize. She moved to open the one she did not recognize first but, at the last minute, opted for opening Gil's, thinking that whoever it was could wait, her husband was more important.

Quickly she read over his daily message, her smile growing wider with each word she absorbed. Sometimes he would include a picture of them together or some image he found on the internet which he thought she might enjoy. This was one if those times. With his message of love, as he liked to call them, he included a picture which had been taken of them during their wedding. They were caught in the middle of their first kiss as husband and wife, right after the judge had given the go ahead after officially pronouncing them married for their ears only. With the picture was a small script that read, _"Only one month and fourteen days left."_

That was when it hit Catherine to how close she was to actually celebrating her first anniversary; she had not noticed until now. She had not even bought Gil a gift yet! But, by the looks of it, it seemed her husband had at least already begun to think about what he was going to give her. Tomorrow she would go shopping and try to get him something. It was a good thing he sent her this reminder or she would be buying a last minute gift, and she hated doing that, especially on her first anniversary.

She saved the small momentum in the folder she had created just for Gil's romantic little e-mails and notes, and then she moved onto the other e-mail she had received. Again she noticed the strange return address and decided that, before opening it, she would use the office virus checker to go over the e-mail. When it came back clean she was even more intrigued. The senders address was not a name she was familiar with, but it also seemed to be something she should know. To say the least, it was bothering the hell out of her.

Catherine brought it up on a new screen, noticing that it held two attachments. Becoming "couriser and couriser" as Alice once said, she pressed forward. The only message she was a riddle she was having trouble with deciphering.

"_We see you, but do you see us?_

_We're all around you, but have you paid attention?"_

Getting a decidedly creepy feeling about the e-mail, she moved along to the attachments which had already downloaded. What she saw there made her gasp, at a very inopportune moment as Greg had just come in.

Catherine quickly lowered the screen, but not quickly enough that Greg did not get a chance to see the pictures, not that he let it seem as if he had, being out in the field with Grissom had taught him to gauge his reactions pretty quickly.

"Everything alright there Cath?"

Se tried to remain as stoic as possible but knew she looked flushed. "Yeah, everything is fine. What did you need?"

Even though he knew she was lying he let it pass. This was after all payback for not inviting them to the wedding.

"Oh, Grissom was looking for you. Cases, he had a stack too."

Catherine groaned. Great, a bunch of cases meant that most would be working alone and that she and Gil would most definitely NOT be working together, unless one of them involved lots of interesting bugs and a bunch of blood. The odds of that coming true were not very high, even in Las Vegas, where most cases involved one of those too, especially blood. They were in Vegas after all, what didn't have blood involved in some way shape or form.

"Alright Greg, I'll be right there."

Now, the boy might have been the biggest kid on the team but he knew a dismissal when he heard one, and _that_ was a dismissal if he ever heard one.

"Sure, I'll let him know."

After making sure Greg had really left the vicinity of her office Catherine went back to the offensive e-mail and looked over it again. She continued to stare at the attachments and could not understand what they were doing on her computer screen or why this person had decided to send it to her. There was no threat included, at least none that she could recognize.

She decided that the first thing she had to do, after coming back from the crime scene and processing the evidence, was to make sure Gil read his e-mail to see if he had gotten a similar message and of had not, to show him hers.

------------

OK, I know I am evil, but I think I have mentioned that I REALLY love leaving my reading on the brink of falling off the edge of a hill, generally the steeper the better. Please tell me what you guys think on this latest chapter. Greatly appreciate it!!!

Gabiroba


	7. A Little Investigation A Little Fear

AN: Sorry for the delay but my muse left me for a while and I was going absolutely crazy trying to think of something to write, it came back a couple days ago and this is what it came up with, hope you enjoy, and an comments you have please feel free to share.

**Chapter 7- A Little Investigating A Little Fear  
**

Greg strolled into the break room. He had just come from Catherine's office, and had caught a glimpse of what she was looking at on her computer screen. He knew the plan was in action and he needed to let the others know so that the next phase could be put into motion.

Secretly grabbing Sara's attention he gave her the thumbs up inconspicuously, which obviously means that everyone but Grissom noticed (his head was stuck behind a report at the time).

Silently everyone agreed to meet in the layout room, their normal meeting place when the Grissoms were around.

The cases were handed out and everyone went to their respected crime scenes; Greg with Warrick, Sara with Catherine, and Nick with Grissom.

Before they left though all of them noticed Catherine giving Grissom the look that said she needed to speak to him, but they all happened to miss the small kiss he gave her as they entered their SUVs.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Sara's and Cath's crime scene was a simple robbery gone bad where a fifteen year old went in to rob a convenience store using his father's 32' caliber pistol but got shot by the owner's rifle when he tried to get too close to the cash register.

Everything was documented on three security cameras so there wasn't much to do there but collect some evidence and send it to trace.

It was a good thing the case was so simple because it gave Catherine a lot of time to think since her mind was on other things at the moment, primarily the e-mail she had received earlier that evening. She still they had gotten the information she received. No one but the Justice of the Peace, Gil and she had ever had access to that and she knew neither of the other men would have let it loose, much less her.

She needed to speak with her husband and she needed to speak to him now. The only problem with that was that he was currently at a crime scene and even though this was a bit threatening to the secrecy of their relationship, it was not yet life threatening so she supposed she would just have to wait for him to return.

I was going to be another long night I seemed.

Sara, on the other hand, was enjoying the entire thing immensely, more than she should she supposed, but oh well. 'They brought this on to themselves', was her only thought on the matter. She decided to take advantage of the mood her superior was in and was going to poke some buttons. What harm could it do, right?

"Hey Catherine, is anything wrong? You've been tense since you came out of your office and I heard from some of the techs that you were flouncing up and down the halls when you came in. What happened?" She faked her concern but Catherine was none the wiser.

"Oh, nothing I just got a depressing e-mail and then this case. I just keep thinking about Lindsay and what I would do if I were in this kid's parents' position." Well, it was not a complete lie. She did think about Lindsay when she saw the boy; she always did when the victim was under the age of eighteen.

"I don't think you have to worry about Lindsay falling into that type of crowd Cath. She is a good kid and does not take after either you or Eddie in that category." Even though Sara knew that what her friend had told her was not the entire truth, she also knew it was partially true and that this mother really cared for her daughter. That, together with the fact that in the last year the two women had grown closer she felt safe saying what she had to Catherine.

"Hmm, yeah I guess you're right, but I can't help but worry, she's my baby." Standing to leave the break room she continued. "When you have kids you will understand what I mean."

After she left Sara stayed deep in thought. Cath had no idea how close to home that comment had struck. Lately she had been seriously thinking about children. Now that her relationship with Nick was becoming very serious she would catch herself staying awake thinking about what it would be like to have a child with him, maybe even a few. But now was not the time to think about that, their plan needed to move into its next stage and since she was already here she might as well get started, but first she had to see Archie.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It took Sara much longer than usual to locate the AV specialist but after an hour of searching she finally came upon him playing on a PSP in his office, where he claimed to have been all along, but she knew better than to believe a man with lipstick on his collar.

It had been decided that they would clue in Archie just because he could help them with video editing and making sure that there really was no way to track their e-mail back to the lab, and most importantly, track the e-mail back to their computer.

It took Sara another hour to explain all of the intricacies of the plan to him and get him started on hiding any incriminating evidence that if their bosses looked at might make them suspicious of their loving team, and that was to be strictly avoided at almost any cost.

Once she was sure he would not go off and tell anyone else at the lab Sara went down to the layout room to wait for the guys. Greg had sent her a text message saying that he and Warrick had wrapped their case and would be by in at most half an hour and she had called Nick to tell him to hurry up with Grissom only to find him right behind her, about ready to scare half to death.

"You know, the next time you plan on doing that make sure your cell phone and pager are off."

He had the decency to look berated but a mischievous smile did make an appearance on his face. "I'll remember that for next time then."

She groaned, "Guess I'll have to start paying more attention to the sound your shoes make when you walk won't I?"

At the first sign that she might smile he placed a chaste kiss on her lips before she could protest. They weren't alone though and soon they heard the whistles and woops coming from Greg and Warrick who stood at the door to the room and were having a party at their expense. Sara's cheeks flared up but Nick could do nothing but smile at this team mates. What else was he supposed to do? He was in love and did not mind it if they knew.

"Alright the show is over let's get down to the real business."

And so they began their meeting. It was decided that tomorrow night they would send off another e-mail. They also agreed that since they had one month and a half till the anniversary they would send off an e-mail every three days starting with the next one and a week before the anniversary they would send one per day until the final day where they would go through with the final part of the plan.

Strangely it was Greg who was the most worried. "I just hope we don't get fired over this, guys."

"Don't worry about it." Sara reassured him, "the worst case scenario I will take the blame for it and you guys go free. They won't fire us because this isn't work related."

"Yeah but we are using lab equipment to conduct some of this stuff and you did doctor that tape, there is the possibility of getting into serious trouble. Maybe it won't be with Grissom and Catherine, but I can't see Ecklie being too happy about this," chimed in Warrick.

"Like I said, you guys won't get any blame if there is punishment to be given, I'll take the blame."

"No." Nick said. "We will all take the blame because we have all had a hand in this, not just you." He looked up at the other two, "right?"

"Yeah" both agreed. They were in this together now, good or bad.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Meanwhile Catherine had learned of Gil's return and quickly made her way to his office. Without even bothering to make sure he wasn't busy she went in and locked the door. Then she went over to where he sat with his laptop open and sat on his lap, instantly taking over his computer in the process.

"When I got in earlier I received an e-mail that struck me as really odd. First the sender name was giving me the creeps, then what I found in the message made me do a double and triple take." She clicked and opened the file from earlier.

Once it was completely loaded she moved back and reclined on her husband's chest so as to give him a better view.

There on the screen before them was a copy of their marriage certificate and a picture both of them recognized.

"Isn't that one the pictures Judge Wargrave took of us at the ceremony?" Was Gil's first reaction to the pictures he saw.

"Yes it is. I just don't know how it got into this person's hands, or should I say these persons' hands. The note does take us to believe there is more than one behind this."

"Yeah," he wrapped his arms around her and thought for a moment, then he remembered that he had yet to check his e-mail.

When he opened his account he noticed an e-mail from the same originator and hoped this one would give them more information. Sadly, it didn't say anything else other than they should not block this address because they could easily get a hacker in to their e-mails and making a new e-mail was not all that hard to do.

Now the only a few questions remained. Who was and what did they want with them?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

AN:

So I couldn't think of another nickname for the e-mail and I know how dumb the one I used is but if anyone can think of anything better please tell me because I couldn't think o anything better and I have no idea of what else I could put.

Please review!!

Gabiroba


	8. Lindsay

AN: Again I ask for forgiveness because of the delay and this time also for the shortness of the chapter. The next one I will try to make extra long.

Chapter 8: Lindsay

Lindsay tip-toed carefully through her dark house; weary of not making any noise to disrupt her mother's sleep, she almost fell over when Nosaj, their dog, came barreling up to her. Slowly she made her way from her bedroom to her mother's with the night-vision camera Nick had leant her.

Her mission was simple; take a few shots of her mother and step-father in bed as the slept. This was not as easy as it appeared to be because her mother was a very light sleeper and would stir with any small disturbance.

Turning on the camera before coming into the room, Lindsay made a beeline for the en-suite bathroom to hide at a good vantage point. Once there she snapped away and was decidedly proud of her handiwork. The images she had captured were priceless and she would most definitely get Nick and Sara to print her some of them when all of this was through.

Shutting off the camera, Lindsay discreetly made her way back to her room, glad she had not been caught, but she made a mistake and stepped on one of Nosaj's squeak toys. Instantly Catherine became alert, looking around the room like a wild predator seeking its prey. Quickly Lindsay was able to hide the camera from her mother, but that would change if Catherine decided to get out of bed to see what was the matter.

"Linds, is that you hon?"

"Yeah mom, I just came to see if you had any water." Easily the lie flowed out of her mouth, as if it were the complete and utter truth. "I'm gonna get some in the kitchen since neither of you have any though. Go back to sleep."

Satisfied with her answer, Catherine laid back down in her husband's embrace. "Alright, go straight to bed after you do though. You have to be up early tomorrow."

"Alright."

Lindsay made her way out of her mother's room with caution this time and went straight to her room, not even keeping up the pretenses of her lie. Once there, she closed her door and let out a long sigh. Tomorrow she was going to get this camera back to CSI before her parents noticed it was gone and then she was going to have a serious talking to with her fellow conspirators.

She did not know if she was going to be able to keep this up for another month.

----------

Like I said, short. What do you think? Please tell me, I live for reviews.


	9. I trust you, You trust me

**AN:**

Sorry for the delay on posting this chapter but I had no inspiration when it came time to write it. I haven't had this BETAd so there are probably numerous mistakes. If you find anything too appalling please let me know so that I can make the necessary changes.

Oh, and I am going a slightly different route from now on…like I said, I had no inspiration left to write this story. SO, instead of it being a more comedic piece, it will be instead a more romantic piece. I hope to have this finished in three or four more chapters…hopefully chapters that I can get out to you all quickly.

**Chapter 9:**** I trust you, You trust me**

Gil began making his rounds as he did very evening, handing out assignments to his team. This morning though there appeared to be something wrong at the lab. He could not find a single one of the night shift CSIs. To be honest, he knew where Catherine was so it wasn't quite as bad. There was at least one person who would be working tonight.

_What in the world is going on here?_

He came around the corner of the hallway that led to his office only to be met with the missing persons. They were standing outside the door to his office and looked to be holding a private conference amongst themselves.

Gil wanted to know what this was about so he crept up to them but kept out of sight by hiding in the lab across from his door. He could barely hear what they were saying but he caught a few words that drew his attention.

--------------

Sara walked into the lab holding a folder containing the pictures Lindsay was able to take of her parents. She had to give the girl credit, these were very good and Sara did not want to think about what would have happened if either of their targets had awoken during the paparazzi move by their sweet and innocent daughter.

She ran into Warrick and told him to gather the troops and meet her outside Gil's office. From there they could decide where to go.

The team assembled and managed to stand in a way that blocked the camera's angle from the folder. It was less likely for someone to think anything about them meeting like this then if they all went into the same room.

They examined the photos together and Sara said, once they reached a particularly cute one, "The fierce Grissoms…you know I feel kid of bad for them."

"Why?" Asked the impertinent Greg, who was having way too much fun messing with their bosses, "They deserve it for not telling us anything. I thought we were family, then they go and pull a stunt like this."

"Yeah, but think about it. Can you imagine what Ecklie will do if he finds out? The whole 'no fraternizing with you subordinates' rule? He'd have a field day with that!"

Nick stopped flipping the pictures and became lost in thought. "I agree with Greg. They should have come to us with this decision. We trust them on our issues."

Sara looked pointedly at him and raised an eyebrow. "Do we really?"

He had the grace to look ashamed. "OK, so maybe we don't always come to them, but when it s something important we do. I consider this important, don't you?"

Warrick jumped in. "Look, it's not important why they did it. I think we've had enough fun. Maybe we should think about doing something nice for them."

"I don't know man. I mean, what could we do."

Sara heard a small noise behind them and put her hands to her lips, signaling them to be quiet. She snapped the folder shut and Warrick put it in his jacket before closing it. She turned around quickly and saw a retreating Grissom.

They couldn't be sure how much he had heard, so they silently agreed that meeting in the halls had been one of their dumbest ideas. "My place, after shift," she said, and they all nodded. There was no point in arguing, she always had the final word after all.

--------------

Grissom stole away quickly and went to Catherine. He'd heard everything their team had said and was pretty certain that they were the ones behind the numerous e-mails they had received. It made him angry, but at the same time proud. He'd managed to raise some pretty good CSIs if they were able to figure out about them, keep it a secret, and still use it their advantage. True, their meeting today hadn't been very well planned, but they seemed to have learned their lesson by the speed with which they hid everything.

"Catherine, I think I know who our mystery stalkers are." He locked the door behind him and sat in the chair before her desk.

"Really? Did you manage to track back the e-mails?"

"Well…no, but I think I hit the jackpot. I just found the kids outside my office having a little conference. They were bent over some file and were commenting on it. Then Sara mentioned the 'Grissoms.' I don't think they know any other Grissoms, do you?"

This got her more interested than the 'I found our stalker' line. "Go on."

"I didn't get any definite details but from what I gather they are making us miserable because we didn't include them in our marriage plans."

"I told you."

He rolled his eyes. "I know, but it seems as though Sara really is worth all those degrees she's got because she figured out the Ecklie factor."

"Ah, but did they also get the Sheriff and Mayor factor?"

He shook his head. "They don't know how deep I am involved in the politics of this lab. They have no idea that I hold more power than Ecklie, much less that he doesn't know it."

Catherine couldn't help but smile. She was proud of her guys too. "I am glad they figured it out themselves. It says something about our teaching techniques doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I want to hurt them the scare they gave us, but at the same time…"

"Exactly. Maybe we should do something for them."

He shook his head emphatically. "Oh no, after everything they already did to us you want to _do_ something for them? Absolutely not. They'll start thinking they run the place."

They didn't come to a decision as to what they were going to do for or, in Gil's case, to their team members, but at least they now had a place to start. They would just have to be more careful around them.

The shift went by slowly for the junior agents. They kept looking at their clocks and watches hoping that more than five minutes had passed since the last time they checked. No such luck. Just as they were about to leave they each received a text message from Catherine.

_Group Breakfast at the diner_

_Grissom is paying_

_Right after shift._

_See u there!_

Their plans were put off once more. Now they would have to sit through an entire breakfast, which could last up two two hours, and not mention anything about what they were doing. How were they going to get through this with straight faces on?

--------------

**AN:** See that little button down there…the purple one…yeah that's the one. Why don't you click it and see what happens.


	10. Chapter 10

Dear readers,

Dear readers,

I am sorry to report to all of you that from this moment on I will no longer be completing any of my stories. Fanfiction has taken up too much of my life and I need to reclaim in for myself. These past years I have enjoyed myself greatly and this site ha been a sort of haven for me, but it is time I move on and grow up. I am deeply regretful for those of you who have followed some of my stories from the beginning and now won't be getting the end of it from me. I therefore have decided that should any of you wish to take any of them and continue them yourself I will be much obliged and ask that you tell me so that I can add the appropriate link to your continuation wherever I have left off. Actually I am asking now of all the authors who read my unfinished stories to please consider finishing it yourselves. At least you will be amused in it yourself and you will give it the ending you choose to. Again I am sorry for this and wish I could give you all a continuation, but alas I have to choose my life and resposabilities and fanfiction does not fall into my plans anymore.

Regretfully,

Gabriella

P.S. Please, if any of you wish to continue the stories, please direct yourself to my profile and there you will find the way to reach me best.


End file.
